


Доверие

by Jell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Light BDSM, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Sex Toys
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:06:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21514999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jell/pseuds/Jell
Summary: В глазах окружающих они - идеальная пара, и сами с этим полностью согласны.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Доверие

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды Люциуса Малфоя на ЗФБ 2015

Нарцисса выглядела хрупкой, словно фарфоровая статуэтка. Это впечатление усиливалось, когда она снимала мантию, оставаясь в одном белье. Очаровательная барышня с журчащим весенним ручейком голосом, нежной улыбкой, тонкими запястьями и водопадом прекрасных светлых волос. «Ангелочек», — шептались старые тетушки, глядя на нее в детстве. «Чудо как хороша», — поддакивали они же, через пару лет. «Кому-то очень повезет», — шептала мама, помогая соорудить высокую прическу на ее первый большой бал после выпуска из Хогвартса. Нарцисса уже тогда знала, кому именно повезет.

Когда через пару лет — ухаживания в правильных чистокровных семьях всегда были делом неторопливым — Люциус Малфой повел ее под венец, все вокруг восхищались красотой их пары. Блондин и блондинка, фарфоровая статуэтка принцессы и ее не менее фарфоровый принц, чистокровные, богатые, успешные и красивые. «Идеальная пара», — шептались вокруг, и Нарцисса была полностью с этим согласна.

— Береги ее! — наставлял Люциуса отец, а тот счастливо кивал, улыбался и бросал на Нарциссу особенно ласковый взгляд. 

— Слушайся мужа, — наставляла мать, грозила пальцем и поправляла сбившееся на платье кружево. Нарцисса соглашалась и украдкой улыбалась Люциусу.

Все эти прекрасные, добропорядочные люди были бы очень удивлены, заглянув к новобрачным в первую же их официальную совместную ночь.

— Ты же понимаешь, что сегодня особенный день? — Нарцисса приматывала руки Люциуса к изголовью кровати. Кляп мешал ему говорить, но по взгляду, брошенному им через плечо, было видно — понимает. — Поэтому я приготовила нечто особенное, чего мы пока еще не пробовали. 

А пробовали они уже многое. Горячий воск и лед, зажимы на сосках и легкая порка, ролевые игры в госпожу и ее раба… Такой высокомерный и неприступный на людях, в постели Люциус с удовольствием подчинялся ей, позволяя вести любую игру.

Убедившись, что руки Люциуса хорошо привязаны, Нарцисса коснулась легким поцелуем его плеча, прижалась грудью к спине и немного потерлась, чувствуя, как его мышцы напряглись.

— Не бойся, — шепнула она, хотя и была уверена, что он и так не боится.

Люциус сам потянулся за ней, когда она отодвинулась, чтобы помочь ему встать в более удобную позу. Такую, чтобы можно было обнять его сзади за бедра, поцеловать упругую задницу и обхватить ладонью твердый член. Она не знала, что ее возбуждает больше, — это ощущение власти, полного контроля, или покорность Люциуса, то, как он безгранично доверял ей. 

Продолжая двигать рукой, Нарцисса почти легла на его спину, коснулась губами полуприкрытого волосами уха и прошептала:

— Сегодня я тебя выебу, Люциус Малфой. 

Он замычал и дернулся, теснее прижимаясь к ней. 

Нарциссе пришлось здорово потрудиться, чтобы найти подходящий фаллоимитатор, но сейчас она понимала — искала не зря. Как только Нарцисса ввела розоватый, блестящий от смазки искусственный член в мужа, а тот протяжно застонал и двинул бедрами, насаживаясь сильнее, она чуть не кончила. И потом, когда трахала его, все быстрее и быстрее, слышала, как скрипит в его зубах кляп, и видела, как он сильнее раскрывается и раздвигает ноги, едва удерживала себя на грани. 

Почти доведя и его, и себя до оргазма, Нарцисса отшвырнула искусственный член, взмахом палочки отвязала Люциуса и избавила его от кляпа, а в следующий миг оказалась прижата его горячим телом к кровати. Глаза Люциуса горели, щеки пылали, он целовал ее губы, щеки, шею, грудь, а потом одним движением вошел в Нарциссу. Она лишь застонала и обхватила его ногами, в один миг отдав всю власть ему.

Они абсолютно и во всем доверяли друг другу, и именно это было и навсегда осталось краеугольным камнем их семьи. Доверие, а не деньги, чистокровность и что-либо еще. А что там думают остальные — да какая, к Мордреду, разница?


End file.
